Existing combined shower head with cool water discharging function, for example disclosed in the Chinese patent database with publishing number CN106015653B, comprises a switch valve, a first shower head and a second shower head. The switch valve is disposed with an inlet passage, a first water diversion passage, a second water diversion passage, a cool water discharging passage, a switch mechanism and a temperature sensing component in the cool water discharging passage. the switch mechanism is coupled to the inlet passage, the first and second water diversion passage and the cool water discharging passage to switch the first water diversion passage, the second water diversion passage, the cool water discharging passage to connect to the inlet passage. the first water diversion passage is connected to the first shower head, the second water diversion passage is connected to the second shower head, the cool water discharging passage is connected to the second shower head. The combined shower head has disadvantages: 1. if there are two shower heads, one inlet passage is coupled to three water diversion passages (the first water diversion passage, the second water diversion passage, the cool water discharging passage), the structure is complex; 2. The first shower head is assembled to the switch valve, the second shower head is connected to the second water diversion passage, the user needs to assemble the switch valve to the water supply pipe and the first shower head to the switch valve and to connect the second shower head and the switch valve, the assembly is inconvenient and complicated.